SongFic pour Cueillir le Temps
by Alliel
Summary: Voila quelques Poémes pour écouler le Temps sur mes personnages préférés, une petite rewiew ne serai pas de refus...Alliel Pour ce qui est de mes aures fics, ca avance...
1. Lettre à Sirius Par Alliel

J'ai décidé de faire un petit recueil de poème sur mes personnages préférés.

Voilà un ptit poème que j'ai écris sur mon petit Sirius, c'est mon premier poème sur le sujet.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, alors Rewiew please !!

**Lettre à Sirius**  **_(par Alliel)_**

Du courage,de la témérité,

C'était tout ce qu'il monter.

Ón la enfermer,

De la bravoure,de la fidélité ,

C'était tout ce qui lui rester.

Il s'est enfui, il a promis

De veiller sur lui

Oui, Harry, il est la, il te voie

Tu ne peux peut etre pas

Le prendre dans tes bras

Mais au fond de toi

Il est toujours là.

Quoi que tu dise ,ou que tu sois,

La voix que tu entends au fond de toi,

 Guidera tes Pas .

Sirius, en toi dormait notre confiance

Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier sur notre Conscience

Pèses le sentiment d'un injustice.

Commise, par celui qu'on pensai

Etre notre amis et non notre ennemis.

Attention à toi, ne joue pas les justiciers

laisse venir les choses vers toi

Et après tu en jugera

Si ce qu'il ta fait mérite le châtiment

Irreparable certes, mais le méritant

James et Lily 

Alors il était bien ? C'est mon premier, please Rewiew !

Alliel


	2. RoGuE,fait nous vivre l'espoir Par Allie...

Coucou tout le Monde ! ! !

Voilà, SongFic pour Cueillir le Temps est un recueil de Song,les miennes et celles d' internautes anonymes ou non publié sur Fanfiction.net, notez donc que celle qui ne sont pqs signé de mon nom ne m' appartiennent donc pas.

Celle-ci est sur Rogue et reste de ma composition.

Mon Maitre de Potion préféré Un personnage au visage hideux, 

Qui touche ses cheveux crasseux,

En vous regardant dans les yeux,

Un regard froid, qui pour qui le percoit,

Trépasse sans laisser de trace.

Mais enfin derrière cette horrible carapace,

Se cache un personnage à doubles faces,

Quel horrible passé peu hanté ses pensée ?

Quel secret vas-tu nous révéler,

Sera t-il au-dessus de toute possibilité ?

Au Severus cesse d'afficher ton rictus,

Laisse tranquille mon petit Rebelle, Sirius,

Fait attention, des regards te guettent,

Il pourrai être la cause de ta perte,

Ne fais pas confiance aux proches de Lucius.

Qui a t-il derrière ces montagnes sombres ?

Détruire, ou reconstruire ou cela te mènera, toi ?

Tu le sais bien tu serviras bientôt d'apat,

Pour le Serpent tu es une cible risible,

Pourtant aujourd'hui tu combats à nos cotés une cause plausible.

Mais la regret reste au dessus de tout sentiment,

Celle qui compte le plus, énormément,

Certes dans le passé, tu as fauté,

Mais aujourd'hui, tu es blanchis de tout pêcher,

Mon Maître des Potion préféré, puis tu vivre en paix.

Alliel 

Personnellement je la trouve bien, il faut me dire ce que vous en pensé.

**Note pour Lily of The Valley :**

****

Coucou, alors tu l'a aimé ?Tu vois ca te montre que je l'aime bien moi aussi, à part son physique, maintenant j'ai plus grand chose à dire sur lui parce que je crois que j'ai tout dit dans ma chanson.Dis moi ce que t'en pense parce que je crois que tu es toujours ma seule rewieweuse.

Alliel


	3. Peter, je te haie Par Alliel

Coucou tout le Monde ! ! !

Voilà, _SongFic pour Cueillir le Temps_ est un recueil de Song,les miennes et celles d' internautes anonymes ou non publié sur Fanfiction.net, notez donc que celle qui ne sont pas signé de mon nom ne m' appartiennent donc pas.

Peter Pettigrow, je te haie

Qui se douterai que à coté de chez moi vie un etre Moribond qui chaque fois qui se leve maudit Merlin de l' avoir fait naitre.

Qui croirai que cette personne aussi imbus d' elle meme puis un jour dépérir en laissant l' image d' un etre pitoyable.

Qui croirai que cette personne fut un jour respectable.

Qui croirai qu' il puisse regretter un jour ou l' autre ses actes quels qu' ils soit, bon ou mauvais.

Qui croirai que ce personnage n' ai jamais voulu apparaître devant celui qu'il appelé Maitre.

Qui croirai qu' il n' ai jamais voulu trahir ce de son monde.

Qui croirai qu'il puisse encore survivre apres s' etre fait trahir par le serpent le plus malifique du siecle.

Qui croirai que son passé ne l' avait pas avantagé.(Ndla :ca je le crois !)

Qui croirai qu' il puisse venir un jour affronter le regard d' un homme qu' on a tenu emfermer durant de longue année par sa faute.

Qui croirai qu' il puisse benir la memoire de ceux qu' il a tué.

Qui se douterai que le monde sorcier veuille l'assassiner.

Qu'il monte sa plaidoirie, qu' il se defende et qu'il pourisse

Alliel 

J' ai pas du tout aimé ce que j' ai écris elle est vraiment nul mais je haie Peter, c'est tout, j' ai pas pus m' empecher .Pardonnez moi, puis si vous avez des commentaires…


	4. Le Survivant Par Alliel

Voilà, _SongFic pour Cueillir le Temps est un recueil de Song,les miennes et celles d' internautes anonymes ou non publié sur Fanfiction.net, notez donc que celle qui ne sont pas signé de mon nom ne m' appartiennent donc pas._

Le Survivant 

Le jour se leve,la lumiére apparait,

Il est temps d'oublier,le passé,

Tourner la page et tracer un trait,

Vivre le present en pensant au jour suivant.

Celui qui nait aujourd' hui est un etre béni,

Car oui aujourd'hui Voldemort a été aneanti,

Pendant la nuit du 31 Octobre le mal a frappé,

Il a éssayé de tuer un enfant pur mais sans Succes

Ce jour restera marqué par cet enfant,

Son nom restera gravé Le Survivant.

Alliel

Alors vous en pensait quoi, je la trouve un peu courte mais c' est à vous de juger donc si vous voulez m' envoyer vos commentaires je les attends…

Alliel


End file.
